


唐顿庄园 度假

by carolwilliam



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 19:07:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16165055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolwilliam/pseuds/carolwilliam
Summary: 5000+





	唐顿庄园 度假

**Author's Note:**

> Mary微黑化，Lang微心机

**双性预警，生子预警 ~~（虽然这个儿子好像不存在一样）~~**

**度假**

 

        当儿子五岁的时候，已经能讲一口纯正流利的英语了，他有两个父亲，Father是他唤马修的称呼，baba是他唤朗的称呼，他们都很好，长得英俊，操着纯正的贵族英音，脾气都很温柔，就是  
  
　    “太黏腻了。”Hube在奶奶面前抱怨道，“grandma你知道吗，father一下班回家，就要和baba亲好几分钟，都忘记了晚饭时间。”卡罗丽夫人摸摸Hube的卷发：“你的父亲们真的很爱彼此。”“I know.”Hube突然兴奋道，“我们是不是要去唐顿度假。”“是的，那里是个美丽的庄园，我相信你会喜欢的。”  
  
　　在出发前一天，Hube为了让自己精神饱满的出发，早早躺在床上。朗进来了他的房间，亲吻了他的额头：“Good night，honey.”“you too.”  
  
　　朗回到了房间，看着沐浴完出来带着热气的马修，肌肉均匀有致地散步在他身上，一时耳根发烫。  
  
　　在一起这么久了，朗还是容易害羞的性格。马修上前抱住他，磨砂着他柔软的唇，勃起的下身顶着对方的腰。  
  
　　“马修..我们明天要回唐顿..”朗亲着他的眉眼，“今晚不用早睡吗？”  
  
　　“darling难道你不想要吗？”马修反问，手指向下神去，抚着因为亲吻而情动的肉穴，已经有些渗透内裤的湿意了。朗呜咽了一声，马修总是有办法打破他的自制力：“嗯...想要....”  
  
　　马修脱掉他的睡衣，一个个吻落在了他的锁骨，胸膛，惹得朗身体敏感得微颤，他的手也没停下来，伸进了潮湿的阴穴，缓缓地抽插。  
  
　　“拜托..马修....进来吧...嗯啊...”朗耐不住太过挑拨的前戏，他渴望地盯着那根粗壮的分身，伸出修长的手指触上马修英俊的脸庞，嘴里溢出诱人的呻吟。  
  
　　马修很快就沉不住气了，他感受到朗的内穴的饥渴，层层软肉吮吸着自己，应该让自己的大家伙尝一尝销魂的味道。肿胀的分身一下顶入，马修将他的双腿抬起挂在肩膀上，挺得更深，舒适得发出喟叹，一阵一阵用力地抽插。  
  
　　朗又流泪了，每次做爱他都会因为过高的快感被刺激得生理盐水直流，如果可以，他真的想每日每夜与马修做爱，这太销魂了。  
  
　　马修压上身子，用牙齿咬着他的乳头，因为早就喂完奶了，朗的胸部回归正常，乳头还是粉嫩如初，当然除了上面的咬痕。  
  
　　两人都大汗淋漓，高潮后舒爽地亲吻彼此，只不过马修刚洗的澡大概要重新洗了。  
  
　　

       到达唐顿时，朗有些忐忑，因为他曾在这里当过仆人，现在却接受主人们仆人们的迎接，他的掌心都在出汗，还好马修一直在路上抚慰他，抱住他告诉他不要害怕。  
  
　　仆人间里，大家边干活边议论纷纷，休斯顿狠狠地骂着朗这个贱人，居然翻了身，大家滋味也不好受，毕竟一个曾经和他们在仆人间待过的人，居然坐在了华丽的餐桌椅上用餐。  
  
　　“这位是我的爱人，朗先生，曾经也在唐顿工作过。”马修深情地看着朗，朗被几道目光狠狠地刺着，稳下了心神，露出了得体的笑容：“是的，我和马修先生地初始就在这里。”  
  
　　Mary悲伤地简直吃不下饭，但还是深吸了口气，气氛很凝固，一个精致的小男孩跑了进来，奔向马修：“Father，can I ride a horse after lunch？”马修笑着道：“Certainly，my honey.”  
  
　　Hube跑向朗，他能够感受到baba坐在这里并不好受，脸色也不好看，他一点都不喜欢唐顿这群人了，他们让baba难受。  
  
　　“baba，can you campaign with me？”Hube扯着他的手指，小声问，他想带baba离开这，他转头看向远处的father。  
  
　　马修一直都在注意朗，他说：“我知道这很粗鲁，但是我希望我的儿子可以和朗一起。”  
  
　　待朗离开后，夫人惊奇地问：“马修先生都有儿子了吗？”  
  
　　“是的，但从哪里来的恕我保密。”  
  
　　选了一匹小马驹，Hube边给他喂草边问：“baba不喜欢这里吗？”“不是的，这里的夫人老爷和三位小姐，人都非常善良。”朗笑道，“只是大家那种不理解而且带着攻击性的目光太直接了，我不知道怎么回应。”  
  
　　“你认为father爱你吗？”Hube突然问。朗看向自己五岁的儿子，瞪大眼睛惊奇道：“他当然爱我。”  
  
　　“Just why you asked such a question？”朗不明白儿子的小脑瓜子装着什么天马行空的东西。“father爱你，他又是唐顿的主人，你是他的宝贝，你也是这儿的主人，你不用畏惧任何人。”Hube得出一个逻辑明显的结论，笑容灿烂，“baba，you are the owner.”  
  
　　午休时，马修得知庄园给他们设置的房间是分开的，有些不快。朗说没关系，这样他们才会有空休息。意思直接地让Mary个老爷夫人脸色一下都不好了，马修微微一笑，对朗道：“你说得对，我们是来度假的，不要再消耗过多精力了。”  
  
　　上楼梯时，Mary瞪了朗一眼，朗朝她笑笑，掩饰内心的不快。  
  
　　晚餐时，Mary一直在和马修谈话，他们本来一见面就有太多事要谈。夫人老爷颇是开心地享用晚餐。  
  
　　厨房里，有人说：“Mary小姐和马修先生真的绝配，他们太能聊了。”  
  
　　“是的，那个朗简直配不上马修先生，都不门当户对，感情不会持久的。”  
  
　　“如果朗被抛弃了，他还是照样当仆人，一个灰麻雀还能当凤凰不成。”  
  
　　“朗这个贱人...噢天哪！是哪里来的那么多蜜蜂！！搞什么鬼！！”讲闲话的仆人们被涌入的马蜂蛰的半死。  
  
　　Hube烦闷地扔掉装满蜂蜜的罐子，他讨厌那些仆人，father和baba明明那么恩爱，他们可能都眼瞎了。  
  
　　晚饭后，朗看着他们去散步的背影，心好像碎了般疼痛，他不愿多想，他知道马修总是会和Mary散步聊天的，在他还当仆人的时候，他就经常看见他们两个无话不谈。  
  
　　在一片草坪上，Hube小声地哭了，毕竟还是个小孩，他最怕的就是father和baba不相爱。  
  
　　“my honey，你怎么这么伤心？”朗上前抱住小个的男孩，他的孩子，一直以来都是坚强的自信的，从未因为过一次失败而气馁，这次居然嚎啕大哭，朗心疼地用手帕擦干他的眼泪。  
  
　　“Baba..”小男孩一五一十地告诉他仆人间讲的话，说，“你们真的会不爱对方吗？”  
  
　　“不会的，Hube.”朗脸色苍白，看着流泪的儿子，露出一个不好看的笑容，“我们互相爱慕着。”  
  
　　晚上，朗躺在床上，手指玩弄着可爱颤动的阴唇，热液涌出打湿了他的手指。他空虚地缩在被窝里，他想要马修，但他开始担心马修认为他淫荡。天啊，他这是怎么了，为什么不能对自己有信心呢，他们在一起这么久了，他不可以多给信任感给马修吗？朗难受地想着，这或许是骨子里的自卑，这副畸形的身体，马修的贵族地位，这一切都让朗自行惭愧。  
  
　　马修的分身勃起着，他闻着朗的围巾，手指在分身来回上下。他应该去找朗的，但是他担心旅途劳累，朗很疲倦。  
  
　　漂亮的朗仿佛在他耳边呻吟着：“马修...啊...好深...”柔软的身体被压在下面，双腿紧紧缠住自己的腰，情动的体液做好了润滑，就差马修一插到底享受这美妙的收缩。  
  
　　马修射了后，闻着朗的围巾，缓缓入睡。  
  
　　吃完早点后，马修带朗去走了小镇的画廊。  
  
　　“你当时在这里的时候应该没有空看画吧。”马修握着他有些冰冷的手，“昨天是没睡好吗？”  
  
　　“战时大家都没雅致，马修。”朗低头，“没有你，我很难入睡。”马修听着他的表白，有些脸红，在他耳边说：“今晚我去找你。”  
  
　　“你今天还要和Mary小姐散步吗？”朗有些不是滋味。  
  
　　“是的，我们很快就谈完了，我保证我们是正常的交往，我的宝贝。”马修轻轻地捏起他下撇的嘴角，“开心点，朗。”  
  
　　晚饭后，朗跑去了酒吧，偷偷地。他不开心，听说喝酒能解愁，便跑去了镇上的酒吧。  
  
　　酒吧内人很多，大家都热切地盯着今晚出现的漂亮男人，像狐狸盯着兔子。  
  
　　朗真的很漂亮，披肩的头发看起来柔顺极了，完美的唇形染上了鸡尾酒的芬芳，他是全场的焦点。  
  
　　“Hello.”一个男人上前递了一杯蓝色多瑙河，“要不要尝一下这个？”说了声谢谢，朗缓缓地喝着酒，有些顺着他细细的喉结和漂亮的锁骨流下去。  
  
　　男人感觉自己的呼吸都重了。  
  
　　“为什么来这里呢？”男人问。朗趴在桌上，头晕目眩：“我和我的丈夫有些不愉快，听说喝酒能消愁，我就来这了。”“你第一次喝酒吗？”  
“是的，感觉不赖，就是头有些晕。”  
  
　　“那你来错地方了，酒不能消愁。”男人暧昧地握住他的手腕，“只能寻找快乐。”朗费力抽回手，一站起身子感觉晕眩，还有突如而来的情欲，席卷了全身。  
  
　　“呜...”朗恐惧地感觉到自己的身体燥热，阴茎充血勃起，阴穴流出一大摊水，使他倒在沙发上。  
  
　　男人准备一把抱起朗的时候，马修闯了进来，他直接和男人打了起来，把男人揍得惨不忍睹，恨不得砍掉那只碰过朗的手。  
  
　　朗因为情欲神智不清地解开了上衣，露出了粉色的乳头，嘴里溢出难耐的呻吟。马修觉得自己要疯了，他背起朗，回到唐顿。  
  
　　偌大的房间里，朗圆润诱人的屁股被打的作响，朗趴在柔软的大床上，感觉屁股火辣辣的痛，泛着眼泪：“马修...呜....”  
  
　　“如果我没有赶到怎么办？”马修狠狠地抓了一把他的阴唇，那里潮湿一片，他心痛地问，“朗，你让我怎么办。”  
  
　　“呜...对不起...啊...”朗吃痛地流下眼泪，“原谅我..”  
  
　　“呜啊...哇哇哇...”朗大哭起来，袒露心声，“我..我担心你会和Mary和好..”  
  
　　他一哭，马修就心软了，他不再惩罚他，而是拥住这个男人，低声安抚：“朗，你在讲什么傻话，我们已经在一起六年了。”  
  
　　“可是...你们太般配了..我很自卑...我什么都不是..”朗的眼泪被吻走，“呜啊...”  
  
　　马修忍不住说：“傻瓜。”  
  
　　他啃咬着朗的双乳，留下自己的痕迹，手抚慰着他异常充血的分身，另外一只伸进了阴穴，减缓药性的冲击。  
  
　　“嗯...啊...”被下药后全身都是敏感点，更别提体内了。潮水一波波涌出，朗爽的放声大叫。  
  
　　“这几天，我和Mary谈的是如何利用唐顿做投资，朗，我以为你足够信任我。”马修把早已硬起的分身进入那温柔之地，舒服地感叹道，“朗，你好湿好紧。”朗脸红耳赤地和他索吻：“对不起宝贝..”马修深深地吻上他，开始了抽插。  
  
　　性器的一进一出，掀翻穴内一次又一次的软肉，朗颤抖着，分身直挺挺地射出精液，穴内高潮禁脔让马修控制不住地提早射精  
  
　　“啊...哈....”朗还没从高潮余韵恢复过来，穴内的性器再次涨大，马修咬着他的耳根，指尖搜刮着硬挺的乳头：“我今晚一定要好好惩罚你。”“马修...嗯...对不起...我爱你...”朗的双腿被打开，马修用力地挺身：“我爱你，朗，我很爱你。”  
  
　　“呜啊啊啊..嗯啊....”朗在泪光中瞥向了门口的缝，半个女性脸庞露在外面，他仰头看着马修，呻吟着要求，“马修...射给我好不好...全部射给我..我要含着你睡觉...啊...慢些.......嗯嗯啊....”  
  
　　“朗你这个妖精...”马修被诱惑地用力抽插，“全部射给你，我要操晕你。”  
  
　　“嗯啊....”朗因为这些淫荡之词激动地肉穴又涌出热液，让马修简直失控地进出，一次一次顶向身处，“马修...马修...啊啊啊啊啊啊...”  
  
　　“朗...”马修将自己的精液射在了阴道里面，抚摸着他湿透的头发，“我爱你。”  
  
　　朗尽力撑起身子，与他磨蹭着鼻尖：“马修，我也爱你。”  
  
　　才温情了一会，朗又感觉到体内的分身在迅速肿胀：“啊....马修....”  
  
　　注意到门关好后，朗用发烫的脸去蹭他：“用后面好不好..后面好痒...”马修吻上他：“嗯..朗..下次不许偷偷去酒吧..”  
  
　　后穴因为药性也柔软潮湿，马修轻而易举地进入后，穴肉猛地缠紧，马修不禁喘了一声。  
  
　　“我知道了...快操我..嗯啊...”药性太强了，朗感觉自己快要成为被欲望主宰的人，可是太舒服了，他自己玩弄起乳头来。  
  
　　马修开始在后穴进出，擦过敏感点，撞击肠肉，惹起身下人一阵阵连续的颤栗。  
  
　　“You are so beautiful.”马修看着他沉浸在情欲里的模样，俯身吻去他鼻尖上的汗。朗这下全身都红了，他看着马修宝蓝色的眼睛：“你也太好看了。”  
  
　　两人脸红地腻歪亲吻，身下的动作也放温柔，到快高潮时才加速，最终用精液塞满了两个小洞。  
  
　　经历了连续的行爱，两人都有些累了，朗吻着马修，害羞地夸赞：“你真的好棒，马修。”马修勾起嘴角，露出一个迷人的笑容：“你也很棒，朗。”朗被勾引的撑起身子去吻他，但马修躲开了。  
  
　　“你先告诉我我说了什么？”马修揉弄着他的乳尖。“嗯...不许偷偷去酒吧..”  
  
　　“还有呢？”“爱我”朗面色通红，天，马修真想给这个男人一个吻。  
  
　　“还有。”“信任你，不要自卑。”朗舔了下嘴唇，“我爱你。”  
  
　　朗奖励了他一个吻，从开始到以后，只属于他的吻。  
  
　　起床后，朗感觉到自己的腰仿佛昨夜被奔腾的马踩过一样，他体内已被清理好，是昨天翻云覆雨过后自己累晕过去后清理的马修，他的爱人，马修。  
  
　　“早上好，朗。”马修已经梳洗好了，光彩夺人，天，朗又想去吻他了。而马修提前抚上他的脸庞，给了他一个深深的吻，险些擦枪走火。  
  
　　“嗯...精力不错啊..马修先生。”朗揉了一下他裤裆的凸起。“住手，朗，你知道我的自制力在你面前一向不好。”马修轻吻着朗的面颊，而后扶着他去洗手间。  
  
　　洗漱穿戴好后，朗试着走了几步，确定自己像个正常人一样走路了，便和马修出门了。  
  
　　享用早餐时，朗看见了Mary苍白的面孔，暗自笑了笑，是你要来偷听的，那应该知道我们有多深入爱慕。  
  
　　他们很放心Hube这个孩子，以至于他们现在才想起来自己有个儿子。  
  
　　几天后，坐火车回伦敦的路途上，Hube在隔间睡得很安稳，朗锁紧了房门，跪在地上，吞咽着马修的欲望。  
  
　　马修抱起朗，耳尖发烫地说：“我们69吧。”朗听他这句话花穴都流水了，于是在火车的包厢里，朗反躺在马修身上，吞咽着分身。马修用嘴含住朗的分身，有规律地吞咽，阴穴滴下的淫水滴在了马修的鼻尖上，马修看着花穴的收缩，把他的分身吞地更深，爽的朗呜咽地颤动。  
  
　　朗很快就射了，阴穴也情动地流出一滩水，马修吞咽下精液后，便去舔舐穴口，把淫液吮吸干净后舔弄两片花唇，舔得让朗欲仙欲死。  
  
　　“嗯啊啊啊啊啊啊...啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊.....马修呜啊....”朗仰起脖子，肉唇被唇舌粗鲁直接地对待，朗一下就高潮地潮吹了。  
  
　　马修在他高潮后开始温柔地舔着肉穴，给他更长的高潮迭起余韵。  
  
　　朗羞耻地擦掉眼泪，开始吞咽起马修越来越粗的阴茎，用喉咙挤压着龟头，口腔吞咽着柱体，开心地听到后方传来压抑不住地喘声，再更有技巧地吮吸，等朗的嘴脸都快酸了时，马修爆发出吼叫，射了出来。  
  
　　朗把他的精液吃了进去，还有些溢出来的舔干净后再吃进去，神情虔诚而认真，动作却色情奔放，马修要被这个小妖精勾引得要疯了。  
  
　　马修吻上他，一遍又一遍。  
  
　　朗回吻着，一次又一次。


End file.
